Meet Me in the Bathroom
by Jdifrans1
Summary: Edward is a bartender who will do anything to keep his wife, Bella, happy. Everyone has their 'thing' and these two want to give all of them a try. Warning: Includes fetish exploration. E/B AH AU


**Meet Me in the Bathroom...or why J shouldn't drink and write…**

**Moflo, RTP4ME, and I were all on twitter. I offered to write smut by request and this happened. THANK YOU LADIES! It was so much fun and will certainly be happening again.**

**I've since decided to make this a fetish/kink/smut by request fic. If there is something you're into or would like to read, let me know. This fandom seems to delve into BDSM and slash freely, but not much else so let me know what you think is lacking and I'll do my best! Guest review if you'd like to stay anonymous ;) **

**Lovelybrutal is wonderful and for some reason agrees to beta all the ridiculous things I write. I love her and you should go read everything she writes because it's amazing.**

**Pandorasff always prereads for me and tells me I don't suck. Read all her things too! Her Edward's are sweet and wonderful. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)**

"B, stop trying to grab me. I'm going to get in trouble, babe. I'm at work." Edward pushed her hands back to her side of the bar and went back to mixing a martini.

"But I want that bitch staring at you to know your dick is mine," she said with a pout.

"That's my boss! She's making sure I'm not serving you for free." Edward poured the drink and placed it on a server's tray. He read an order list as he wiped his hands on the bar towel he kept on his shoulder. His black dress shirt was unbuttoned, showing off the smattering of hair on his chest and Bella was squirming on her bar stool to not touch him.

"But I'm so fucking drunk and horny," she whined. "Can I at least suck you off really quick?" She batted her eyelashes as she pushed her boobs together, as if he couldn't already see them though the pink cami she wore. Her skirt was so short, he could clearly see she didn't wear panties to visit him at work when she placed her foot on the highest rung of the barstool. "I could fit under the liquor wells. No one would know. "

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and willed his dick to stay down. "After work you can do whatever you want to me, B. Right now you have to just sit there and not touch...anything." He knew she liked nothing more than getting off in public. He'd indulge her now and then, finger her under the table during dinner, fuck her in the ocean at night. He loved getting head in the car on the regular and never once complained. But this was too far and she was too drunk. He was starting to worry she might just take things into her own hands and he had an hour left to work.

She huffed out a deep breath and gulped the rest of her beer. It was her third in the past hour and she hadn't left to pee yet. She winked at him and opened her legs wide before recrossing them. One way or another, she was going to get his attention and make sure that bitch, Tanya, knew who he belonged to.

Watching him work made things even worse. His charisma was contagious, he chatted with everyone, all smiles and fun. He was also an amazing bartender. Him throwing bottles like Tom Cruise in Cocktails is what drew her to him initially. All that coordination had to cross over into the bedroom. And that smirk. It made her squeeze her thighs together to calm her throbbing pussy, every single time - and he knew it.

He grabbed a frosted glass for her, tossed it in the air, and then behind his back, before putting it under the tap. He gave her his best panty wetting smirk and pulled the lever. Watching the liquid fill the cup made her squirm in her seat. By the time he stopped to add it to his tab and place it in front of her, she nearly peed the seat.

As he put the glass down, she grabbed his hand and forcefully dragged him into the men's room. She walked up to a urinal, pulled her skirt up around her waist and turned around to smile at Edward's shocked, sputtering face. He fumbled to lock the door but she said, " don't," and proceeded to bend forward, pull her shirt down to expose her tits, and begin to pee.

He was instantly so hard it hurt. She knew he liked watching her. He 'accidentally' walked in on her one too many times for her to not notice he had a thing for seeing her pee. Combined with her love of doing naughty things where she could get caught, they were both so turned on they'd only last minutes, if that.

Bella had waited so long to go, she moaned as her bladder emptied and she got relief. Seeing Edward get hard right before her eyes had her biting her lip and wanting more.

She finished peeing and shook her ass before pushing him against the sink on the adjacent wall and unzipping his pants. Like all good bartenders, he went commando and she loved it. She dropped to her knees and quickly sucked him into her mouth. Her skirt was still around her waist, exposing her, and her nipples were still on display as they brushed against his jeans. The rough denim felt so good she leaned forward and shook her boobs, to feel more. Quickly bobbing her head up and down while sucking, had him ready to come in minutes. It was seeing her spread her knees farther apart to stroke herself that pushed him over the edge.

"You're such a filthy girl. Pissing for me and playing with yourself. You better come loud enough for everyone to know who you're with, or they might try to get in on the action." He thrust into her throat, but came on her tongue to watch her swallow, to see how badly she wanted it.

She came as she licked him clean and watched him twitch. "Edward! Yes! So fucking good!" He knew Jacob, her ex, was sitting close enough to the bathroom to hear, and that's all he needed to be sure of. Edward chuckled and helped her to her feet. They smoothed her skirt down and straightened her shirt.

They moved over to one side so that the guys coming in and out of the bathroom could wash their hands. He stood with his feet spread apart so that she could stand between them and rest her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, before washing his own hands and leading her back to the bar.

She sat as though nothing had happened and chugged her beer. When he cocked his eyebrow at her, she simply smiled and said, " the next showing will be in approximately thirty minutes. I suggest _you _drink up as well. Oh, and another draft please." She smiled coyly and looked over at Tanya, who wouldn't look her in the eye. Tanya heard all the guys who had been witnesses to Edward and Bella's antics talking, but couldn't say a word because the bar was even busier now. All the guys were seeing just how drunk their dates had to get to agree to meet them in the bathroom.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to PM or review with your requests. I think next up these two have dinner at a fancy restaurant, with their parents, and sneak off to the employee bathroom. The cooks get quite an earful :)**


End file.
